Shearwalls were developed to counteract the potentially devastating effects of natural phenomena such as seismic activity, high winds, floods and snow loads on the structural integrity of light-framed constructions. Prior to shearwalls and lateral bracing systems, lateral forces generated during these natural phenomena often caused the top portion of a wall to move laterally with respect to the bottom portion of the wall, which movement could result in structural failure of the wall and, in some instances, collapse of the building.
Shearwalls within wall sections of light-framed constructions provide lateral stability and allow the lateral forces in the wall sections to be transmitted through the shearwalls between the upper portions of the wall and the floor diaphragm or foundation of the building where they are dissipated without structural effect on the wall or building. While various shearwall designs are known, there is a constant demand for improved shearwalls providing greater structural performance relating to strength, stiffness, ductility and energy dissipation.